


Dancing Queen

by janahjean



Category: Lois and Clark, Superman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Superman teach lois to dance for another guy





	

I don’t own Superman. Clois is the property of DC comics, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:  
Starmobile playfive phone  
Google doc  
Cell data:globe isp>gotscombodd70

Title: #39 dancing queen  
By: janahjeanb

Lois laugh as Superman lead her in dancing a slowdance across the small living room

“Youre really good at this,” lois reluctantly admitted as Superman lead her to a dip which she naturally flow into much to superman’s secret delight 

“Just good?” Superman said with mock hurt before he impishly float and lead Lois into a waltz on top of the coffee table.

Superman almost melted at Lois’s delighted laughter. “Youre better!” Lois corrected.

Superman landed them finally in front of Lois’s bedroom. “He’s a lucky man.” He said softly as he cupped Lois’s chin. “Now go get him, tigress.” he added as he tilt his head at the clock.

Lois clapped her hand before she throw herself at Superman. “Thanks for teaching me,” she whisper in his ear. 

“Lois Lane -dancing queen. Ill show you, Clark” she crowed before she open her door.

Superman’s eyes soften. Who would have quess that Lois lane didnt know how to dance and yet invited CLark for a dancing date?

Superman flow out the window. He have a hot date he didnt want to miss.

 

-the end-

02152017


End file.
